


In Too Deep

by XenonOfOrbetion



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, XenonOfOrbetion, spies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonOfOrbetion/pseuds/XenonOfOrbetion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Too Deep is a slow-burn espionage AU for Honoumi. Honoka and Umi are both spies for a so far unnamed coalition fighting the forces of what they perceive to be injustice. This first chapter is merely a platform on which a winding story with twists and turns around every paragraph will be found. From here, the massive scope of the universe conceived by the author will become fully apparent to the reader. The scene opens with our two heroes perched on top of a building, carefully waiting for the moment to not only fulfill the wishes of their superiors, but the wishes of each other as well.</p><p>From the author on the work:</p><p>Hey reader or readers, whatever the case is. Honoka and Umi have been two of my favorites from the Love Live series ever since I joined the fandom a while back, and finally getting around to writing a full-on fic for them is something I've been really looking forward to. It took me quite a while to create an idea with the scope broad enough to do justice to all the characters included, so I hope this ends up going really well.</p><p>I'm in desperate need of critiques and advice, so even the smallest comment will do. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Entrance

“Honoka, if you could actually watch my six instead of zoning out, that’d be fantastic.” Umi snapped, not looking up from the scope of her rifle.

“I’m not zoning out. And stop acting like you’ve got eyes in the back of your head.” Honoka retorted, turning to her partner.

Honoka walked back to where she was sitting prior to Umi’s snap and stared down the long alleyway in front of her. It, and the roof, that she and Umi were sitting on were both covered by the pouring rain that had started a few minutes ago. The brick walls of the taller buildings that created the alleyway loomed over the two of them as an effective cover from foes as well.

“Rain’s pretty great, huh Umi? We don’t get it a ton back at base, so it’s nice to see once and a while, right?”

“Rain’s fantastic when it isn’t getting in my eyes when I’m trying to scope in.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that.” Honoka retorted, standing up to get a better look down the alleyway.

There was silence for about a minute before Umi responded.

“I’m sorry. I know you enjoy rain and are trying to keep me from getting too stressed, but the truth right now is that I need to concentrate.”

“I getcha. Sorry.” Honoka said, sitting back down.

Honoka tried to look up into the sky. She could for a moment, but eventually the falling rain irritated her eyes to the point where it was impossible. She rubbed her eyes and set her gaze back on her partner.

“Umi?”

“Not now. He’s approaching.”

“Right, ok.” Honoka said, whispering this time.

“Make sure we’re completely clear before I take this shot.” Umi whispered quickly.

“Rodger that.”

Honoka got up and walked a small ways down the alleyway before turning back.

“All clear.”

“Good. He’s getting into position now.”

Umi wriggled her slender body to try and get into better position to take the shot. She closed one eye and stared down the length of the scope, eyeing her target’s position.

“Honoka. Hit my com button.”

“On it.”

Honoka walked over and pressed a button on Umi’s shoulder.

“Home field, this is first baseman. I have eyes on the batter making his way towards home. About to make the throw.”

“Copy that, first baseman. You have manager’s approval.”

“Making throw.”

Umi’s gloved hand gripped the trigger. Suddenly, a suppressed shot sprung forth from the barrel of the rifle and traveled into what looked like oblivion for the naked eye.

“Shit.” Umi whispered.

“Umi?”

“I missed. Honoka I missed!” Umi got up frantically.

“How did you miss?!” Honoka asked, nearly screaming.

“He ducked his head at the last second! Almost like he saw the bullet!”

Honoka and Umi made a mad dash down the alley way. They came to a ladder after a few seconds of running.

“I’ll go first and spot you.” Umi said, hurrying down the ladder.

“Careful!” Honoka called after her.

Umi slid down and held out her hands.

“I’m ready. Come on down!”

Honoka did the same. However, as she slid down, one of her hands caught on a rung of the ladder. She suddenly jerked off the ladder and fell to the side, completely out of Umi’s reach.

“Honoka!” Umi screamed, running over to her.

“Broken elbow, definitely.” Honoka said, attempting to straighten herself and grimacing.

“No time now. Let’s go.” Umi replied, gathering Honoka and putting her on her feet.

The two began to jump down smaller ledges and across small gaps between buildings. Umi checked behind her.

“No action just yet. What do you want to do?” Umi asked, catching her breath against a building wall.

“I’m not… really sure…” Honoka panted.

“Well we have two options. Either stay and try and kill the target or ask for extraction and beg for forgiveness.” Umi replied.

“We’re first timers. We’d probably be better off calling it a mission and going back and getting disciplined.”

“Actually, the fact that this is our first time might make it worse for us. It took a lot to get them to trust us enough to get us out here in the first place.”

“Ugh… true. Is there anything else we can do?”

“Not at the moment. No.”

Umi’s com activated.

“First baseman, this is manager. What the heck did you two do out there?!”

Umi’s world stopped. She had gotten all in the manager’s face about how she and Honoka never got to do anything. How they were stuck doing odd jobs and solving petty issues between minor powers. That they could not only pull off a high-profile mission, but that they could do it alone.

“First baseman! Respond now!”

“Umi…?” Honoka asked, increasingly worried.

Umi looked down at the ground, close to tears. She clenched her fists. She slowly went to push the button. She opened her mouth to speak as her fingers touched the button, when suddenly, she felt a searing, stabbing pain in her right hand and shoulder. Umi whipped her head around to see what the source was. To her surprise, a large throwing knife stuck out of the middle of her hand and shoulder.

Umi immediately started feeling an overwhelming feeling of nausea. She put her left hand to her mouth and tried to keep from screaming. It did little to muffle the shriek of terror and pain that her lungs created.

“Umi!” screamed Honoka, nearly as loudly.

Honoka ran over to Umi’s right side and studied the wound.

“Let’s try and pull the knife out, okay?” Honoka said, attempting to calm her friend down.

“I don’t know… if I… can.” Umi stammered through hyperventilation and gags. She crumpled to the ground.

“Grab it with your left hand, I’ll grab it with mine.” Honoka said as she grabbed the shaft of the knife. Blood was still dripping from the wound. Umi weakly gripped the shaft as well and tried to pull.  
Umi screamed again as the serrated edge of the knife tore at her ligaments. More blood squirted out.

“A couple more pulls should do it.” Honoka said, attempting to reassure Umi.

“I don’t think… I have a couple… more pulls left in me.”

“Yes you do. Now come on. Let’s go.”

As Honoka said this, she felt a breeze behind her. Hesitating and letting go of the knife, she turned around and walked forward a bit.

“Ho… noka?” Umi gasped out.

Honoka turned around to give the all clear. Then her world went black.


	2. Chapter Two: Immersion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes from the author:
> 
> First off, no spoilers about what lies below hehehe. The summary at the head of the first chapter was to get people interested, but I really liked this sort of personal, authorial (is that a word?) notes at the beginning anyway. So, anywhosies, this chapter was a blast to write. I had to take a little longer than I originally expected. Work really got in the way over the weekend, which is when I was planning to write it, so that was a pain. Either way, though, I hope you enjoy the next part of our heroes' journey!
> 
> -Xenon

Honoka came to with a start. She felt a hand recoil around her shoulder as she did. She tried to shake her head to get rid of the nagging dizziness that came with being knocked unconscious, but she struggled to do so. A concussion perhaps? She tried remembering her vital information. Her name was Honoka Kousaka, age 22. She had been partners with Umi since their decision to enter into the espionage wing of the military three years ago. And she was pretty sure she had left the bathroom light on when she left the apartment before the mission, even though Umi told her at least three times to not forget.

What was more concerning to Honoka at the moment, though, was the hand that had just retracted from behind her.

“Uh… I know someone’s there so just uh… come out and show yourself?”  
Honoka really didn’t know what to do in this situation. She and Umi were on their first big job, and all the handbook and training said to do in this scenario was remain calm and focus on the mission. Suddenly, she heard giggling in back of her and felt a hand on top of her head. A woman’s voice, strong and confident, rang out behind her.

“Name?”

Honoka thought for a second. Should she reveal her real name? Her mind was still somewhat woozy, so she was going to have to wing it on a codename.

“Uh… Ho… Ho… Ha… Hajime?” Honoka replied, unsure of herself.

“Real name?” the voice rang out again and the hand gripped her hair and jerked.

“I mean you may as well at this point.” a different voice came from in back of her.

“Why should I?” Honoka asked, trying to drum up some confidence.

“We already knew you were trying to hurt our boys, and we know what organization you’re from. It’s a matter of time before we find your identity anyway, sweetheart.”

Honoka hesitated. As she regained her consciousness, the pain in her arm returned as well. It came in sharp bursts.

“Also I’m sure my lovely assistant here would absolutely die if she had to hurt one more hair on your precious head. I know I would.” The voice added sweetly.

Honoka thought more. Was it a bluff? Who were these people?

“Hurry it up.” The stronger voice ordered.

“H…Honoka.” She relented.

“Good. You can release her hair now, darling.” Said the sweet voice.

Honoka felt a hand ease off her head. The chair to which she was bound smacked the floor. Honoka only now realized that she had been held at an angle. She also heard boots hit the tile floor in back of her as whoever was holding her walked back.

“So does she die or what? We were kind of in the middle of something and I’d like to get back to it, if you don’t mind.” The strong voice said, this time with a saucey edge.

“Don’t worry Elichi. I’ll have them keep the bed nice and warm for us.”

“Sounds good to me.”

The sound of a kiss echoed throughout the cell.

“But for now, my darling, let’s take care of business here.” The sweet voice kept its consistency, but with an added spice.

Honoka heard the whoosh of a door opening behind her.

“Don’t worry about that, girls. I’ll take care of the prisoner.” A new voice.

Honoka shuddered. The sound of boots once again bounced off the interior of the cell as whoever had entered the room was now walking towards her.

“Honoka Kousaka?”

“Oh that’s her all right!” The sweet voice called out.

The new person walked around to face Honoka. She was a shorter woman, and well built. She wore a black mask with small slits for sight, smell, and communication. Her black jumpsuit hugged her body tightly. A katana hung on a tightly fit belt. Her violet eyes shone through the mask.

The new girl bent down and took off her mask. From underneath the mask, a small cascade of fluffy brown hair fell down to just below the new girl’s shoulders. Her face was somewhat rounded.

“Hah, you’re kinda cute!” Honoka said, somewhat nervously but genuinely

The new girl bent in closer, right in Honoka’s face.

“I swear to God if you call me that one more fucking time, your body will be mutilated to the point where people will wonder if the mass of flesh before them was ever anything resembling a human being.”  
Honoka sat silent.

The girl backed off.

“Now I’m going to make this quick. A newbie in the bottom ranks of your organization is worth little more than a civilian. You were trying to kill one of my guys with your partner, yes?”

“Y…yeah…” Honoka stammered.

“Glad you’re being a little more talkative now.”

Honoka looked down at the floor.

“When my agent intercepted you, you were with someone. Care to explain who?”

Honoka froze. If there was ever a time for her to be absolutely careful about what she said, this was it. She took a few deep breaths and began to think deeply. If she was honest and described Umi, it probably was only a matter of time before she was captured as well, as weak as she was. Then there was the other option: lying. She could try and cover up Umi’s identity. These people, whoever they were, already knew that she was with someone, so trying to deny that Umi was even there wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

But if she was going to fake it, how would she go about it?

The woman above her glared. Honoka was running out of time.

“That person was a…” Honoka found something that worked and went with it. “That person was a… rouge agent! In my attempt to assassinate the target, I was found and captured by her.”

The woman kept glaring.

“She came up behind me and—“ Honoka felt a huge, stabbing pain in her arm. In her frenzy, she had completely forgotten that she had shattered her elbow.

“She came up behind me and pushed me off a building, and I shattered my elbow.” Honoka choked out through the pain.

“I see.” Said the woman before turning and walking away.

Honoka stared at her as she walked to the doorway. Was she safe?

“Release her.” The woman commanded the two behind Honoka.

“Yes, ma’am.” Said the stronger voice. Honoka felt the bonds around her arms and legs loosen.

“Follow me.” Honoka was commanded.

Honoka rose from her chair slowly. Her feet had fallen asleep and her elbow was still screaming in pain. She gingerly made her way towards the door. When Honoka turned out the doorway, the woman was already about halfway down the corridor in front of her. It was completely made of stone, with dim lights hanging from the ceiling.

“Hurry.” The woman shouted, without looking back.

Honoka picked up her pace. She ran until she was right behind the woman leading her down the dark corridor. The two of them made several turns until reaching an elevator. The woman pressed a button on the exterior of the elevator and the door opened. She got inside and made a motion for Honoka to do the same.

They stood in the elevator for what seemed like an eternity, completely in silence. Honoka watched the floor number steadily drop into the negatives. Suddenly, the elevator stopped at floor -13. The woman got out.

“Stay here and get out the next time the door opens.”

Honoka obeyed and waited a little longer after the doors closed. Floor -32. The doors opened again and Honoka walked out. The room was completely dark as Honoka walked in, save for the dim light emanating from the elevator. After staying open for a few seconds, the elevator doors closed and Honoka was left in complete darkness. A voice came over a loudspeaker.

“Walk forward exactly twenty steps.” It was the voice of the woman who led her down.

Honoka obeyed and walked forward. She then heard a metallic door close behind her.

The room suddenly became completely illuminated. Honoka looked around. She was inside a plastic box with a metal door behind her. In two of the boxes’ walls, there were small holes for ventilation. In the third wall, the one in front of her, Honoka saw something that both terrified and relieved her simultaneously. Umi was lying limp inside the other box. The arm on which she had been stabbed was bandaged and caked with blood. Honoka looked closely at Umi’s mouth and chest. She was breathing.

“Umi!” Honoka screamed at the top of her lungs. Umi didn’t stir.”

Honoka cried again, somehow louder this time. She kept crying. Umi didn’t move an inch.

“She can’t hear you. The wall between the two of you is completely soundproof. That is until I activate the speakers on your end and the microphone on hers” the woman spoke, unfeelingly.  
Suddenly, Umi woke up. It seemed as if the woman was now speaking to her. Umi rubbed her eyes, and, seeing Honoka, jumped up and pressed her hands up against the glass in desperation.

“Honoka! Oh good God, Honoka! You’re safe!” Umi screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Honoka was petrified. She could hear Umi, but Umi couldn’t hear her.

“You will be able to listen to and see Umi Sonoda for the next sixty seconds. After that, the microphone link between the two of you will be severed and the glass will be blocked until you either release all the information about your organization that you are privy to, or until you press the button found on the door behind you. That button will activate a system which will close off all ventilation and secrete a poison gas that will kill you both.” The woman’s voice explained.

“Honoka! Honoka! Whatever you do, don’t tell them anything, no matter what happens! Tell her nothing!”

“Thirty seconds.”

Honoka only stood there in horror. She couldn’t move at all. Not even to nod in understanding with Umi. Stuck in a box for God knows how long, knowing that her best friend was so close to her, but so far as to not allow the two to speak.

“Fifteen seconds.”

A metal door began to rise up from the floor in Umi’s cell. Umi recoiled, still screaming at Honoka, tears cascading from her eyes. Whatever Umi was saying, Honoka couldn’t understand. It was all white noise at this point. Honoka fell to her knees, silent. As the last part of the metal door closed, Honoka shot up and mouthed one phrase to Umi.

“I understand. I love you.”

Honoka caught a glimpse of Umi before the door closed. She fell back in her cell, a smile forming on her face.

A few seconds of silence passed.

Honoka sat on her knees, clenching her elbow.

Suddenly, she heard Umi scream. The microphone cut out mid-shriek.


End file.
